Duelist love
by Blueicewing
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of Maximillion Pegasus and is a fox demon thus living through Zero Reverse. She meets Yusei and they formed a bond and fall in love. she knows about the Signers and the Crimson Dragon and is hiding a power that just may be stronger then them. Will she be able help the Signers in their battle and what is Kagome hiding from Yusei? Rating may change.


Thoughts:

**Yami Bakura**

**Atem**

_Kagome_

"Yusei, is it really you?" A raven haired girl asked a teen. He had tan skin, cool blue eyes, black hair with yellow highlights, and yellow mark on his eye nodded and embraced her and said, "It is Kagome. But I can't stay long though I want to." Kagome hugged him back and asked, "Why, Yusei?" "Someone has Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin and if I don't enter the Fortune Cup they will get hurt. A guy named Lazer gave me a picture of them and an invitation that delivered the message and if the police find out that we are together..." He replied, trailing off making Kagome hug him closer and she said, "I will help you along the way, Signer. I don't care if I get caught if I'm with you it will fine. After all I _**am **_Pegasus' daughter and student of Yugi, Mokuba and Seto. Papa also made me a deck and I still use it to this day. Before the explosion happened when Satellite was Domino City I dropped out of dueling and haven't since. Its time for me to get back, also I got an invitation to the Cup and looked into the rules. You can have a tag team if you choose to have on but the duels are one on one and if one of them looses the team is disqualified." Yusei pulled back and started into her crystal bluish purple fleck with gold eyes and said, "Then would you like to form a team, Miss Pegasus?" Then lend in and kissed her on the lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled against his lips and said when the pulled apart, "I would be honored . Let me get ready and can you look at my runner while I do?" He nodded and kissed her again before letting go and watching her go up stairs.

When she got into her room, she went over to a golden box with Egyptian writing on it and opened it to revile a deck at which she fondly smiled at. Kagome touched the deck and it throbbed in response and to her surprise the Pharaoh Atem appeared before her grinning. He said, "Long time no see Kagome." "Pharaoh, you're still here after all this time?" She asked in shock making him chuckle and say, "I never left." Then he became serious and said, "Kagome. The Millennium Items, the Puzzle and the Ring are coming back and you will become the Guardian of the Items. You shall have the Puzzle and Ring and when the others are needed the old holders will appear beside you and help you. If they choose to they will stay." Kagome went over to the bed and sat down and said, "The Millennium Items…Papa… that's a lot to take in, Pharaoh. What about the Signers and the God Cards?" He walked over to the bed and also sat down and said, "You will aid the Signers in their battle and you now have the God Cards in your deck. And the Shikon no Tama will also reappear as well. The symbol will be the Items in a circle in gold and the center will be a circle the color of the Shikon. Do you accept this, Kagome?" She thought and nodded and said, "I accept Pharaoh Atem, King of Games. What about Yami Bakura?" "I will help you, Miko. You have earned my loyalty and respect so you don't have to worry about me taking over you or any of your friends." and Yami Bakura appeared with a smirk wearing the Ring. Atem nodded to him and stood then said, "By the power of the Gods, I, Pharaoh Atem of Egypt, here by make High Miko Kagome Pegasus the eternal Guardian of the Millennium Items. May she and her love never age, die, or get sick." And a golden light twinge with pink and purple engulfed her and the spirits vanished. When it faded Kagome blinked and felt something heavy around her neck making her look down to see the Ring and the Puzzle before the Puzzle faded. "It will be too much of a hassle if you carried around two. So the Puzzle disappeared and will reappear when it is needed, same with the Ring." Yami Bakura said inside her head before fading. She shook her head and felt her arm itch and pulled up her sleeve to see the medium sized mark inside her right forearm. It shimmered and also faded away the she got up and went to her closet and took out a deep blue tank, blue jeans and biker boots and put them on. Then she pulled her hip length hair into a low pony tail before putting on a belt with her deck holder on it and put in her deck before leaving the room and going down stairs.

When she did she saw Yusei sitting on the couch waiting for her and said, "Ready! How is my D-Runner?" making Yusei look up and his eyes widen at what she wore before saying, "It's in fine condition and to Duel. It looks bran new and I saw the new acceleration chip. How did you get that?" she grinned and said, "My bank account of course. I have millions in there. So this is no problem. So where are we going? Oh my name out side is Kagome Higurashi." "Blister's place, follow me and stay close." He said before getting up and together left the house she had and getting on their D-Runners and riding off.

They arrived at a garage and got off their bikes and went inside to be greeted by a man with an unkempt look. He said, "Yusei. Is she the one you wanted to bring?" Yusei nodded and said, "Blister this is my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Blister he will help us." Blister nodded and said, "You should stay here till the Cup. I should apologize. The marker is used in case of an emergency to track you." They rolled in their D-runners and Yusei said, "I don't care. And Kagome and I are in the Cup." before looking at the city. "Yusei, Lets go to the dome tomorrow. I want to duel the Black Rose Witch." He nodded and said, "Sure. Do you have a room we can share?" Blister grinned and said, "Of course. Follow me and keep the sounds to a minimum." Making them blushed but followed him into a room with a bed for two. He nodded his thanks before Blister closed the door and took off his jacket and boots then climbed into the bed and said, "Kagome, come to bed." And felt her warm body next to his and wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. The next morning Yusei was working on his D-Runner and didn't hear old friends come in till he felt warm hands on his shoulder and a voice said, "Yusei. You have visitors." Yusei looked up and saw his friends from the Facility. Once they were all acquainted they left and went to the dome with Kagome in high spirits.

Kagome looked over at Yusei and smiled as her hands went to her belly and said softly, "_Hear that? That's your father."_ "**Your pregnant, Miko? Congas, Yusei doesn't know yet."** _"No not yet."_ Kagome thought back. Then she heard Atem's voice say, "**How long?"** _"2 weeks."_ And stiffen and her arm itched and fell down on her knees as did Yusei. Then a whirl wind appeared and a monster was visible behind the wind and Yami Bakura and Atem did also. Yami Bakura said, "A Signer. Black Rose Dragon is that monster that the witch uses. She is a Physic Duelist so her spells, traps and attacks are real so it dangerous to duel her. But when its tome fore you to duel her we will protect you and your unborn child." And her pain faded and she stood up before fainting and being caught by Yusei.

"Kagome wake up. Wake up, Koi. I have someone for you to meet, Kagome." She heard Yusei's voice and opened her eyes to see his blue ones looking at hers making her smile and said weakly, "Yusei." He knelt and put his hand on her cheek and said, "Kagome this is Luna and Luca. They found me when I escaped the Felicity. Leo, Luna this is my girlfriend Kagome." He helped her sit up and she saw twins come in and Kagome smiled and said, "Hi." The boy said, "I'm Leo. That is Luna. So how long have you and Yusei been together?" "3 years. You remind me of my adopted son Shippo." She replied stretching. Then Luna asked, "Neat duel disk." and pointed to a disk that was silver with Egyptian writing in gold with the 3 gods carved in it, Kagome looked and said with glee, "My old Dueling Disk!" and put it on and it faintly glowed making her smile. Then she said, "Yusei, I have some news." Taking a deep breath and continued, "I'm 2 weeks…pregnant, Yusei?" Yusei was frozen with shock and then fainted. 2 hours later he came around and said, "I'm going to be a father. A father…" still in shock making Kagome giggle, and nod as she put her hand over his. "Congregations you guys!" their friend shouted and Yusei hugged her and said, "be careful when you are dueling, Kagome." She nodded and said, "What time is it?" "First day of the Cup, you slept through all of yesterday." Leo said making her eyes widen. Leo was dressed as Luna and Luna was dressed as a boy making her shake her head. "Mama?" a familiar voice asked making her turns around to see a teen with reddish orange hair and forest green eyes. "Shippo." And they embraced and Kagome said, "You're safe thank the kami. Are you dueling?" Shippo shook his head and said, "No. Just watching good luck to day, Mama." He kissed her cheek and walked away. Yusei came up and said, "Leo, Kagome its time." The nodded and followed him down the hallway.

"Yusei, I'm nervous. It's been so long since I was in a battle much less a Cup." Kagome said to him and he rubbed her back and said, "Its fine. You'll do great." Making her smile at him and then they started to rise up and a door open and she heard cheering making her wince slightly. "**Relax Miko. We will help you in the Cup it is Yusei's destiny to become the King. Look at your neck."** Yami Bakura said and she did to see the Ring hanging on a silver chain. Yami Bakura said, "**I will help you in this one and Pharaoh will block your pain and protected the baby. You will only have the field duels and I will lend you part of my soul when it's your turn to battle, Miko"**_ "I trust you."_ She thought back and herd Leo say, "Its starting! Whoa, Red Dragon Archfiend!" she and Yusei locked eyes said, "Leo switch places with me." He nodded and Yusei moved to stand Kagome and took her hand and looked around at the duelist then at the crowed and let go. When they showed Yusei's picture every on started to mutter. Then a tall Inca man came forwarded and said, "Everyone! My name is Bommer. As one of the duelist standing here, I want to ask of what you are seeing. This man is a duelist chosen in the same manor as the rest of us, whether or not if you have a marker, as long as you have cards, we're all the same." And every one started to clap as he returned to his spot and the director stood and said, "Thank you for your heartfiled words Bommer. What I have prepared today in this arena is exactly what you said. I am Rex Goodwin, the person in charge of Neo Domino City's Public Maintenance Department. To thank every one for their public maintenance, I organized this great duel festival. Differences in statues nor in wealth do not matter for duelist. This is true equality!" and everyone cheered then the announcer said, "Alright time for the first matchups for the first round!" and the big screen turned on and everyone's pictures moved at fast speed till it stopped at Boomer vs. Luna and Yusei vs. Shira. Leo pointed and said, "I'm in the first match. I'm going to make it!" then glanced at Bommer who smiled then turned away.

In a room all the duelist were gathering waiting for their match and sitting on the couch was Yusei with Kagome beside him and Leo dressed as Luna was sitting across from them putting in his deck then said, "Yusei, lets meet in the finals! I remember what you told me, Yusei. I won't duel selfishly any more." Kagome then said, "If you believe in your cards they will answer you." And Yusei's nodded and Leo jumped up and said, "Right. Here I go." And ran out, Kagome yawned and said, "I'm going to take a nap, Koi, wake me up when you are about to duel." He nodded and Kagome laid her head down on his lap then fell asleep and he rest his hand on her head then turned to watched the duel.

~Dream~

Kagome awoke in a old Egyptian tomb and sat up looking around. Then a golden metal bird bright as the sun appeared and landed in front of her. "Winged Dragon of Ra." And a deep voice said, "Yes, Keeper of the Millennium Items. A great evil as awaken in this world. You will be named Queen of the Shadow Realm and the Duel monster world. Once you wake you will be able to use the Shadow Games. It will be like Yugi and Atem how they can switch back and forth." Kagome's eyes widen and asked, "What about, Yusei, our unborn child, Atem and, Yami Bakura?" Ra said gently, "Your child and Yusei will be safe. You will also become immortal as will Yusei, your child and its offspring. And for the spirits the will help you as well as, Yugi, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. You and the Signers will be able to see them." Kagome relaxed and said, "Ok." Winged Dragon of Ra nodded and said, "A dark blue ring will surround your mark and it will never fade. Wake up now, Queen of the Shadow realm." And a bright light flashed.

~end of Dream~

Kagome blinked and yawned the she heard Yusei say, "How was your nap?" she sat up and said, "Fine. How was Leo's duel?" "He lost. It's the 2nd round and I haven't duel yet." She nodded and stretched before leaning against him as they announced the next duel. "Hm. The knight Jill deLauncebeaux vs. Aki Izayoi, this will be interesting to watch." Kagome said darkly with a grin on her face making Yusei look down at her. The she summoned the Black Rose Dragon and Yusei clutched his arm and Kagome said, "The Black Rose Witch. Yusei are you alright?" He nodded and looked back at the screen and Kagome said, "The dragon that brings bad luck, Black Rose Dragon." And continued to watch it as it continued and she began to worry, Kagome said to Yusei, "I don't like this. The knight will lose and this is a dangerous duel. Just like a shadow duel." The last part she mutters softly to her self. Then Yusei said, "It time for my duel." She nodded and stood with him and said, "I'll go with you to your D-runner." He nodded and left with Kagome following. They made their way to the garage and to the one that had their Runners in it to see Bolt Tanner in it.

"Resurrecting Grim reaper?" Yusei asked as he was working on his duel runner with Kagome's help. A man with blue spike hair named Bolt said, "Those who duel him have never dueled again due to fear. That's why the strange D-Runner is famous." Yusei stood up and put in hid deck and Kagome asked, "Are you going to use that card?" "I won't use Stardust. I'm going to use Stardust when I have to settled things with Jack." And Kagome nodded then hugged him as he hugged her back. "Be careful, Yusei. I want our baby to know you." He pulled back and kissed her and said, "I will and that was my promise." And Bolt smiled and thought, "_Young love. Yusei will make a great father."_

_**(A/N I will now do the duels for Yusei and Kagome's)**_

"Everyone listen up! This is the moment you all been waiting for! A Duel Ride! The first D-Wheeler selected to participate in the Fortune Cup is Yusei Fudo!" and Yusei on his red D-runner appeared from smoke and he pulled over. "His opponent D-wheeler is Shira, the Resurrected grim reaper!" and a dark runner appeared with a man covered in a cloak rode up to his starting place and waited. The announcer then said, "Finally time to Duel! Set on the Field Spell Speed World! Speed world has taken over the field! Now spells that aren't Speed Spells can not be activated! There's the start signal of destiny with the countdown! It's time for the Riding Duel! Acceleration!" and the buzzer sounded and they shot off but the cloak of the grim reaper flew off to revile Hunter Pace making every one gasp and he said to Yusei, "I'm your opponent. I'll show you what a Riding Duel is really about!" Yusei said nothing making him grin and say, "What's wrong Yusei? If you are also a D-Wheeler then accepted Hunter Pace's challenge!" then Yusei smiled and said, "Fine. I'll be your opponent." Then the announcer said, "The organizer has given permission! The Duel continues!"

"I'll go first!" Hunter shouted and went in front of him. "I draw! From my hand I summon Burning Skull head. I set down 3 cards ending my turn."

He declares as a skull in flames appeared and 3 face down cards as well. Yusei said, "My turn. I summon Speed Warrior!" and a robot man appeared then its attack points doubled from 900 to 1800 and Yusei yelled, "Battle!" and Speed Warrior flew towards Burning Skull Head. Then Hunter yelled, "I activate Zero Guard! By making the attack points of a monster on my field equal to 0, it can not be destroyed in battle this turn!" "Sonic hedge!" and Speed Warrior hit the skull making it bang into Hunter's Wheeler and his life points dropped to 1800. "I activate the trap Doom Accelerator! When I take battle damage, I gain one speed counter for every 500 points of damage!" and he gained 3 speed counter and sped up, and yelled, "See that I have created the invincible Speed Acceleration Deck!" "So you're challenging me with Speed Spells. I accept and face that challenge. I set two cards down and end my turn." Yusei said calmly and two cards appeared. "My turn, I draw! I activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder! When I have more than 4 speed counters, I can special Summon a Level-4-or-below from my hand! Come Skull base! By releasing Skull Base and Burningskull Head, I can Advance Summon Skull Flame!" Hunter yelled and a monster with an ATK of 2600 appeared. Hunter then said, "When Skull Base is release in order to Advance Summon I get to draw one card. Battle!" and Skull Flame attacked Speed Warrior and destroy it Yusei's LP dropped to 2300. Hunter smirked and said, "You'll be surprise. I activate the Continuous Trap Speed Booster! This is the true potential of the Speed Acceleration Deck! I'm only getting started Yusei."

~in the room.~

Kagome was watching the screen and Atem appeared and said, "Your next after Yusei, Kagome. He is doing well." She nodded and said, "Atem. I am going to use the Shadow Games in my duel. I'm going up ageist a physic duelist." He slowly nodded and said, "I see. The Black Rose Witch, we will stand by you in this duel." And they turned back to the screen to see Yusei getting ready to draw and her hands went to her belly. Then the Dark Magician appeared and said, "As will we. You have never lost fate in your cards."

~The Duel~

"I can activate Speed Booster when I have more Speed counters than you! Curing your turn I can negate your monsters attacks the same number of times as the difference in our Speed Counters. Also once during each of my turns, I can deal damage equal to the difference in our Speed Counters multiplied by 100! Stop laughing I activate Speed Booster's effect!" and torpedoes came towards Yusei and his life points dropped to 1900 and when Hunter looked back he saw Yusei right behind him. "I draw." And he said, "I activate the trap Acceleration Zone!" and he sped up awhile saying, "With Acceleration Zone, if you gain Speed Counters using a method different than Speed World's effect, I gain 5 Speed counters!" And Hunter now has 11 Counters. "I activate Summon Speeder! Due to the effect of Summon Speeder, I special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog. Then I normal summon Junk Synchron. Due to Junk Synchron monster's effect, I get to Special Summon Speed Warrior from my grave yard. Come, Speed Warrior!" and they appeared. The he said, "Level 3 Junk Synchron tunes Level 2 Speed Warrior. Syncro Summon, come Junk Warrior!" and Junk Warrior appeared. "Junk Warrior gains attack points equal to the attack points of Level 2-or-below on the field. Battle!" Then Hunter yelled, "I activate the effect of Speed Booster!" and Skull Flame blocked Junk Warrior's attack. "I set one card down and end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Speed Spell Acceleration!" and drew two cards and said, "I activate the End of the Storm destroying all monsters on the field. And each monster destroyed you gain 300 damage." And their monsters where destroyed and Yusei's life points dropped down to 1300 and hunters dropped to 1900. "How that, ready to lose in front of your girlfriend, Yusei? I wonder if she will be my queen once I beat the King." Yusei's eyes narrowed slightly and asked, "How did you know about her? We've told no one. And tough luck even if I do lose she will never leaves me." Hunter just grinned and said, "I Special Summon Speed King Skull Flame. Attack Yusei directly!" and a centaur with bones on it came out and shot fire out of its mouth aiming at Yusei but then he said, "I activate my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" and it blocked the attack. Then Hunter said, "I then activate the effect of Speed Booster." And Yusei's LP dropped to 800. "With Speed King Skull Flame's monster attack, for every Burning Skull in my grave yard you take 400 damage! I end my turn." and His life points dropped to 400. Then Yusei heard Kagome's voice say, _"I'm with you Yusei. Lets finish this duel my only love, together."_ And Yusei said, "I activate the Speed Spell Shift Down and draw 2 cards. I normal summon Nitor Synchro. When I have a Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my grave yard. Then I activate the trap Give & Take. With this I can special Summon in my graveyard to your field in defense position." And Junk Synchro appeared on Hunter's field.

"Then one monster on my field gains Level equal of the monster that was Special Summoned. Nitor Synchro tunes Quillbolt Hedgehog. Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior." "That was pointless! As long as I have Speed Booster you can attack me." Hunter said. "When Nitro Warrior is Summon I can draw on card from my deck. I activate the Speed Spell Gap Storm! I can activate Gap Storm when the different in our Speed Counters is ten or more. All spell and Trap cards on the field are on the field is destroyed." Then it hit Hunter and he exclaimed, "That means… that includes my Speed Boosters! Yusei!" "Next, my monster effect, when I activated a spell card on my own turn, Nitor Warrior gains 1000 attack points. Battle!" and the warrior attacked Speed King Skull Flame. "Go Nitor Warrior! Dynamite Knuckle!" and Speed King Skull Flame was destroyed making Hunter's LP dropping to 1100. Yusei then said, "When Nitro Warrior destroys your monster, one monster on your field in defense position switched to attack position, and Nitro Warrior can attack it!" "What? Attack Position? Then that means Junk Synchron will…" and Junk Synchron changed to attack position and he yelled, "Battle!" and the Nitro Warrior attacked the monster making Hunter's LP drop to 0 and his D-Wheeler stopped. Yusei walked up to Hunter Pace and said, "That was a good Duel." "Yeah… I lost today, but I won't lose next time." And started to laughed.

**Sorry for not updating my other stories. Forgive me, pleas? I have a major writers block on all of them** **and if you have any ideas for any of them pleas PM me. This story is to make up for not updating my others. Hope you like it. **


End file.
